Winslow
Overview Winslow is a town on the island of Anticosti. History Era of the Dawn (December 31 - December 31) The Era of the Dawn was started when Winslow was founded, on December 31. On the day of founding, the town was attacked by the natives from the other eastern side of the island, this original attack would shape the future of the relations between both of the towns. Era of Revolution (January 1 - January 31) The population of Anticosti(Eastern Natives) became less active, this is when it seemed like they were all quitting, so the mayor of Winslow, LoganCreeper50, would message the mayor on discord asking if Logan's friend DDime could have Anticosti so that the gold they spent on Anticosti wouldn't go to waste, but the mayor never responds. On January 19, 2019, the town of Winslow and their sister town Acadia would start to think about leaving Wabanaki. The Wabanaki political scene was set on fire and Winslow did not think that it was safe anymore. It was a small spark until January 21, 2019, this is the day that would go down in infamy in Winslownian history, on that very day a Wabanaki government official would come to Winslow and start attacking the citizens, he would start demanding gold from them. The citizens then would call their friend Proda, blessed from Cusco Proda would come to Winslow and murder CrispyChipotle (the attacker) Crispy had potions, god armour, end crystals, anything you would need to harass a town. After the attack was over the Winslownian citizens went to the government to have Crispy impeached, Winslow gave Wabanaki all the screenshots in the correct order of when they were taken, and Crispy refused to give screenshot, sad to say he was not punished. This caused the Vinland to explode in popularity, the first Vinnish government meeting happened that same day in Winslow and all Vinnish towns started writing a constitution also creating 12 reasons why they were leaving Wabanaki. After Crispy logged off Crispy's "girlfriend's" account logged onto the server and made a town next to Winslow surrounding them in claims except for 1 claim that was only the ocean. They then would start destroying the terrain in their claims, making the Anticostian landscape look nothing like it once did. This enraged Winslow and they started trying to kill the account, but creatorfromhell came to Winslow and disbanded the enemy town. LoganCreeper50 would then restore the land, if you dig 1 block down on the part where the town was you would fall into the area that was mined out by the account. A player named Brittlewood would donate 128 gold to the Vinnish project and then Winslow would take a loan from Tibet of around 300 gold, they then had 500 gold for the nation, which is how much it cost to create a nation at this point, Vinland was planning on making the nation before it was switched to 1000 gold. The Vinnish plan then died, LoganCreeper50 hesitated on leaving waiting for the Wabanaki election to be over, and then the election turned out great for Vinland and Winslow, CrispyChipotle would not win Hoyenah and MylesRatliff becoming the Hoyenah and LoganCreeper50 would return their loan and then divide the nation fund that they had left between DDime, LoganCreeper50, and Kyezi (Killer). Era of The Leaving (February 1 - February 28) The start of this era was the recovery from the Vinnish Revolution, Winslow would start to recover but on February 15, 2019 the town of Washington D.C. would fall so LoganCreeper50 gave Dinotrakker ownership of Winslow and LoganCreeper50 would make Washington. The rest of this Era had nothing happen and it would be full of Inactivity. Era of Inactivity (March 1 - March 31) Not much happened in this Era it was almost the same as the last era full of Inactivity the only thing that happened on this era was on March 15 the town of Anticosti, the town that attacked Winslow the day it was founded, had fallen. The rest of the era nothing would happen. Era of Resurrection (April 1 - April 30) On April 14, 2019 LoganCreeper50 would return to Winslow after being gone for 59 days, and the town was only 3 days from falling. The town would start working on their secretive underground area, they also would start to record many things about this town, like how many animals they have, gold, buildings, chunks, people, and a lot of others stuff. This would see the beginning of the Rise of Winslow. Era of the Rise (May 1 - May 31) This Era would see the beginning of Winslow starting to build more things, multiple more buildings would be raised and the town would start to care a lot about their history and where they came from. Science would also start in Winslow with the creation of the Winslownian Calendar, and the Anticostian Table. The Unsteady Era (June 1 - November 30) This era would start out as normal, the town would not see many players on at one time and the oldest player in Winslow, Dinotrakker, would be purged of inactivity. The town would still continue in its normal way. There would be a continued expansion of the underground area adding a storage system, artifacts and more. On June 23 the player DDime would leave the town and go to Germania, this would surprise the mayor and other citizens, though the next day would see multiple things happen. On June 24, Byzantium citizen Notre_Dime (Freshman97) would leave Byzantium and join Winslow, beginning a start to more activeness, this is when the town starts to get unsteady, on the same day the first ever Wabanaki Flag was put up in Winslow, this was for the election in Wabanaki, though Winslow has not been happy at all with Wabanaki they hope that a good leader will be elected, but if Wabanaki has another inactive month Winslow might not stay around in Wabanaki much longer. Geography Winslow is surrounded by water, the terrain being relatively flat and the biome is Dark Oak Forest, the local trees are Spruce and Birch, with an alien invader, Dark Oak, becoming prevalent within town borders. Economy The economy of Winslow consists of voting gold and whatever the mayor can sell to buyers, with town raiding (stealing from fallen towns) taking items to the museum creates some flow of money. Culture Canadian The original culture of Winslow was the Canadian culture that existed from the Classic server. This culture was associated with friendliness, and kindness. Whilst in Wabanaki this culture was oppressed by the majority accepting the new Wabanaki style, Winslow maintained Canadian nationalism throughout its history in Wabanaki. Buildings (In Order of Creation) LoganC's Wigwam As soon as Winslow was founded on western Anticosti, LoganCreeper50 built his Wigwam in the center of the town. Being the first building and the oldest building in Winslow. This building was used as a safe shelter during the Siege of Winslow. Potato Terrace (Wheat Terrace) The Wheat Terrace farm was originally created right after Logan's wigwam was created. He used the terrain that was already there to create the farm. The farm was raided during the Skirmish of Anticosti when the people from the eastern Anticosti attacked Winslow. The farm was later turned into the Potato Terrace after the regional plant of Winslow became potatoes. DDime's Wigwam After the Skirmish of Winslow, LoganC wanted to make the town able to occupy another citizen. He knew that DDime planned on joining but Dime was busy in Sea_Berlin when Winslow was created. Canadian Flag Pole Demolished The Canadian Flag Pole was built where the modern-day Socialist Hall is located. The flag was put there to show their true culture still feeling Canadian. The flag pole was sadly taken down because of the need to expand. Socialist Hall {(Communist Hall) Storage Hut} The Storage Hut was built after DDime joined the town. They wanted to bring back more buildings from Anticosti on EarthMc Classic. The Storage Hut was built and they started sharing items by putting them in the hut, this is why its name was later changed to the Communist Hall as a joke. Winslow would ban Communism later so it was changed to the Socialist Hall. Totem of Flight The Totem of Flight is a totem pole that is a, Beaver, Bear, and an Eagle on top. It is called the totem of flight because of the Eagles big wings. Dino's Wigwam Dino's Wigwam was built when the citizens of Winslow wanted to expand the town so they squeezed Dino's Wigwam in between the Socialist Hall and the Totem of Flight. In-Ground Animal Pen Up The In-Ground Animal Pen is a animal pen that goes into the ground and is covered by a glass roof. It can be accessed using the Winslow tunnels. The Glass was removed from the Animal pen and it was covered with Grass, this was so that a new building could be built. Anticosti Townhall Once the Vinnish Revolution started in Winslow the town hall was built to discuss succession from Iroquois / Wabanaki. This is the place that they would hold national meetings. The most recent use of the building was April 21, 2019, This was after the Vinnish Revolution ended. Anticosti Flag Pole (Vinnish Flag Pole) The Vinnish Revolution brought around tons of nationalism towards the new Vinnish culture, so much that they erected a 12-meter Vinnish flag right in the center of the town outside the town hall building. After the Vinnish Revolution ended the old Vinnish flag was taken down and put in storage and a new Winslownian flag was raised. Anticosti Museum The Anticosti Museum was built because of the Mayors love for history, in the Museum things are held from all across North America, from the ruins of the first Quebec, to Tikal in Mexico, all the way to Winnipeg in North Canada. Wigwam (simon7625's Wigwam) This Wigwam was an vacant Wigwam when built, it was just there to take up space. It was used for less then an hour by the brief citizen simon7625 but he soon left and the Wigwam was left Vacant. Anticosti Library Demolished The Anticosti Library was a failed project, it was where all the books in Winslow were going to be held. The first thing that caused this to fail was the Library Llama, Knihovnik, was stolen from the Library. This left the mayor heartbroken, but he still wanted to finish it. Once book & quills were disabled on the server the library was left vacant. Then the mayor decided that the library was too small to fit what he planned and it would later be destroyed. Winslow Tower while Building The Winslow Tower was a tower that was going to be erected next to the Town Hall. Its construction started but it was later demolished for unknown reasons. Tipi 1 A vacant Tipi made of wool and wood that house the town Iron Golem Edna. Tipi 2 A vacant Tipi that is a duplicate of Tipi 1 except it is made of spruce wood and wool that is just there to look nice and to take up space. Llamaist Museum The Llamaist Museum is the same building as the Anticosti Museum, but it is for the Llamaist religion and all of its history. Winslow Cemetery On top of the in-ground animal pen, the mayor built a place to remember the dead. West-Anticosti Flag Pole The flag of the West Anticosti confederation was put up outside of the town hall behind the Anticosti flag pole. Gay Coffee Club Winslow would legalize same-sex marriage so the Gay Coffee Club was erected for people to hang out and to be a tribute to the four rivers outpost of Kingsgate on the last server. Notable People LoganCreeper50: The original mayor of the town, built a lot of the town up. Dinotrakker: Someone who held the town as mayor for extended periods of time, didn't add much to the town. DDime: Current mayor of Winslow, plans on expanding the population of the town. Notre_Dime: Was added to the town and started destroying potato crops, giving Winslow a reason to be active again.Category:Towns